I Love You, Baby
by Eliza Darling
Summary: Because there's something Kiku loved about the pet name Alfred had given him, he just couldn't put his finger on it. It soon became his addiction, and he craved more. Extremely fluffy Ameripan oneshot.


**GAH, I know I should be working on other things (coughcough_Ameripangled_cough), but I couldn't resist~ No one seems to get my favorite headcanon for Ameripan, so I decided to explain it in the best way I know how: fanfiction.**

**So enjoy~!**

**Warnings: mentions of sex, language, excessive fluff, possible OOC-ness**

To Kiku, the word "baby" had two very different connotations.

The first was referred to as a screaming infant that could never seem to calm down or sleep at a decent time. They were reckless, making messes and were nearly impossible to care for.

The second connotation, however, was the pet name Alfred had used on Kiku once and now seemed to use it all the time because it made Kiku _very_ giddy whenever Alfred used it.

It started in the bedroom, of course. Kiku was never really one for pet names, especially the ones that Alfred had tried to come up with ("schmoopie," "angel," and "Kiku Cuddly Bear" being the common failed attempts), and he practically had Alfred stumped, because _damn it_, Kiku was his love and he _would_ give him a pet name that suited him. (And yes, he tried "love"—as in, "How are you, love?"—but Kiku had accused him of trying to sound like Arthur.)

Alfred was the type of person that took out his frustrations with action. On this particular night, he happened to be a bit rough as he thrusted into Kiku's wanting body (not that Kiku minded; on occasion, rough sex was just what he needed). Kiku was on the precipice of release; he just needed an extra push to get him there. Not that Alfred was bad in bed. On the contrary, he was _amazing_.

And because Alfred was not a quitter (he was the goddamned _hero_, duh), he was going to try with the pet name again. Leaning down, he whispered seductively in Kiku's ear just four words that would change their relationship forever: "_Come for me, baby_."

Needless to say, something inside Kiku snapped. The dam broke, and Kiku released violently, with what was quite possibly the most passion-filled call of Alfred's name in the history of the younger nation's sex life.

Alfred had finally found his pet name for Kiku. The hero had prevailed once again.

At first, Alfred only reserved the pet name for the bedroom, using it as a tool that would make Kiku's toes curl in ecstasy. He always whispered it in a lust-filled manner; perhaps he was trying a bit too hard, but somehow it made Kiku's orgasms so much better.

An example: "You ready, baby?"

"Ah… Alfred… just _fuck me already…!_"

Hence, it became a sexual thing, at least at first.

But to Kiku, it was a loving name. Something that told him that Alfred only loved him, and that he was protected. When Kiku realized that "baby" was reserved only for the bedroom, that's when he began to crave for more. Once, Alfred wasn't even allowed to call Kiku by his name—only by "baby." (Not that Alfred complained—that was perfect for him, apparently.) Even still, Kiku wanted it outside of sex.

He wanted to be Alfred's baby, as stupid as it sounded. Because to him, it wasn't cheesy or corny. It was perfect and affectionate, and he couldn't get enough of it.

They were together on Alfred's couch, watching TV, when Kiku made the request.

"Alfred… could you call me 'baby'—"

Immediately, Alfred attached his lips to Kiku's neck, thinking the petite Asian wanted more awesome, hero-filled sex. Of course, this was one time when this wasn't the case.

"No, no, _Alfred_…" Kiku pushed Alfred off him a little.

"What?" Alfred was confused. "C'mon, baby, don't you want it…?"

Kiku looked down, blushing heavily. "Maybe later…" he murmured.

"Well then…" Alfred brushed Kiku's bangs out of his face. "… If you don't want sex, then why'd you ask me to call you 'baby'?"

"Because…" Kiku averted his eyes from Alfred; now it seemed embarrassing to confess this. "Because… I like it when you call me that. Not just in the bedroom, but affectionately as well…"

Smiling, Alfred tilted Kiku's head up so he could give him a proper kiss. "Okay, baby," he said softly, and Kiku reciprocated the smile, feeling positively giddy inside.

And that's how it went. Inside and outside the bedroom, Alfred tried to call him "baby" as much as he possibly could. Apparently Alfred liked saying it just as much as Kiku liked hearing it, and that suited Kiku perfectly.

Of course, Alfred was way more affectionate and sweet outside of the bedroom, and he poured the name on Kiku like honey, making everything better. Kiku, who wasn't very much into showing emotion, somehow transformed into a blushing, giddy schoolgirl whenever Alfred doted the pet name upon him.

"Baby, you have such nice skin and soft hair and big eyes…" Alfred buried his head in Kiku's neck and held him close. "I would hold you forever, baby, if I could…"

"Mmm…" Kiku hummed in happiness. "Keep going, Alfred…" He could hear this all day.

"I love you so much, baby," Alfred continued, peppering Kiku's face with kisses. "I just want to kiss you, baby, and keep you happy forever…"

One would think that Kiku eventually found this annoying or too sappy, but he never got tired of hearing it. He figured it would probably sound strange and uncalled for if any other nation said it, but from Alfred it sounded sweet and it made Kiku feel wanted.

But of course, every pet name had is drawbacks, and this was no exception. It never made Kiku _angry_ per se, but more _annoyed_.

Such as, if Alfred just so happened to leave his glasses in another room. Normally the conversation usually went: "Hey, Kiku, I left my glasses in the bedroom; could you get them for me?"

To which Kiku would cross his arms and reply, "Alfred, it's not that far. You can get them yourself." And Alfred usually would.

Now, though, the same situation followed a different pattern: "I left my glasses in the bedroom, baby. Get them for me?"

"Alfred—" Kiku would try and protest.

"_Please_, baby? Please do this tiny thing for me, baby?"

And Kiku would cave and get Alfred's glasses, all because of the pet name.

Alfred was never so cruel as to use the pet name to his full advantage. He only used it like that when he was simply too lazy or too tired to do things around the house because he knew Kiku would somehow say yes. The name affected him _that_ much.

So yes, the word "baby" definitely had two different connotations to Kiku. The second connotation now had three subservient interpretations as well.

The first: a pet name used in bed to drive Kiku insane with lust and want (i.e., it turned him into a moaning whore).

The second: an excuse for Alfred to make Kiku do whatever he wanted (within reason, of course).

And finally the third: the most affectionate pet name that made Kiku feel like the most loved person in the world.

And Kiku wouldn't have it any other way.

**I THINK I JUST GAVE MYSELF RADIOACTIVE FLUFF POISONING. But yes, my headcanon is that Alfred likes calling Kiku "baby" affectionately and Kiku can't get enough of it 'cause he's so crazy for Alfred.**

**Leave your reviews, cuz I wanna know what you all think of my headcanon! :D**

**~Maggie**


End file.
